


Ever Atfer

by Melkyyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyyy/pseuds/Melkyyy
Summary: Time passes and adventures end but that doesn’t mean a new one can’t take its place. Years go by but every day is special when you spend it with someone you love. Killua and gon have been married for 20 years now but that doesn't mean they don’t still play,  laugh and yell in the forests and ore the hills of whale island. Though it appears that even quaint life can’t seem to hold them down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published work, and I'm honestly not satisfied with it but please enjoy. this was my entry for hxhbb2018

Killua shifted against the sheets as he drifted into consciousness, the covers felt irresistibly heavy and comforting as they often do in the mornings. His vision was blurry from sleep but he could still make out the warm tones all around him, though they were muted by the greyed light showing through the window. It would be a rainy day today. But the dreary weather could not touch him yet as he lay embraced by warm covers and warmer arms. Gon still lay sleeping beside him, his nose buried in his pillow, muffling his breath. One of Gon’s arms was curled around Killua’s chest, pulling him close as if he were a stuffed animal. And although Killua could not see beneath the covers, he was sure that the rest of Gon must resemble the face down spread eagle position he always seemed to wake up in. Killua lifted his face slightly off the pillow and propped himself up on an elbow. His joints protested and he put his weight on them, but he ignored them. He wasn't old enough to complain about his joints just yet, he had only just reached his mid-forties. Killua gazed down at Gons disheveled hair and his wrinkled cheeks as they pressed oddly against his pillow. A sleepy smile found its way onto Killua's face as the gentle morning hush settled over them.  
Moments later, Gon’s eyes began to flutter as he too began to wake. When he was younger, Killua might have tried to wipe the smile off his face and act as if he wasn't staring, but it had been years since he'd been that bashful. Now, he doesn't shy away and blush when Gon smiles back as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, nor when Gon leans up to press his forehead to Killuas bare collarbone, and not even when he feels Gons sleepy hums against his skin and hears them in the morning air. Killua wraps his other arm around the back of Gons neck and cards his fingers through light feathers of hair on the back of Gon’s neck. Killua felt Gon mash his face into Killua’s chest in an attempt to be rid of the sleepy stiffness that had settled into his skin during the night, Killua angled his face up to avoid Gons nest of hair.

"Good morning Killua." Gon mumbled, his voice still raspy.

"Morning." Killua said fondly as Gons arm tightens slightly around him. "now that you're awake though, we ought to get up."

Gon peeled away from Killua in order to dramatically throw himself back onto the bed, his arms hanging off the opposite end. Killua took the chance to swing his legs around his side of the bed and throw off the covers. The wood floor felt refreshingly cool on his bare feet as he walked around the bed in order to persuade his husband to get up.

"Get up ass-hat," he said, taking Gon by the hands and tugging on his arms.

"But Killu-AAA!" gon yelped as Killua's tugging caused him to start slipping off the edge of the bed. He gripped Killua’s hands tighter and pouted up at him, "it's Sunday, we don't have to be anywhere anyway!"

"That's no excuse! I’m hungry, and," Killua said as he let go of one of gons hands in order to reach down and rub the tip of his upside-down chin, "it's about time you shaved."

Gon reached up to trace Killua's jaw. "you too."

Killua clicked his tongue and dropped gons other hand and turning away to walk towards the bathroom. Gon yelped behind him ("mean!") but he must have caught himself in time because Killua didn't hear the comically heavy slap that usually sounded when his physically dense husband fell on the hardwood. The damp weather of whale island still filtered past the old drapes but now that gon was awake it didn’t seem to mute the warmth as much. Killua rubbed his cheeks, as he stepped into the tiled bathroom, heavy footsteps not far behind him. Killua plucked his toothbrush counter and shoved it into the back of his mouth. Killua watched Gon enter behind him through the mirror, and continued to do so as Gon pressed a light kiss to the back of Killua's neck. Gon positioned himself at Killuas side at that counter and began to fiddle with a bottle of shaving cream. Killua watched gon slather the cream over his jaw through the mirror as he continued to brush.

"Do you think I would look good with a beard?" Gon asked as he continued to smear the shaving cream over his cheeks.

Killua spits his toothpaste into the sink before letting out a short laugh. "I’d like to say yes, but if it ended up making your face look any rounder you'd end up looking like a fuzzy turnip."

Gon laughed as he brought his razor his razor up towards his face. "What about you Killua?

"Nah. I'd end up looking about seventy with this hair color." he said rinsed out the sink.

"Hmm I guess you're right, but I think you'd look like a total DILF."

Killua blew a fat raspberry at him. "Stupid! Not only can I not believe you said that but I’m not a dad so I can't be a DILF."

"Killua!" Gon gasped dropping his razor to the counter. "What if Penelope heard you say that!"

"For the last time the succulent can't hear us,” he said, rolling his eyes. “and it's not our child."

"Can too Killua!" Gon exclaimed as he reached to back of the counter to press two fingers on either side of the succulents leaves as if plugging its ears. "And that's why I'm her favorite dad!"

Killua rolled his eyes but a bemused smile danced on his lips. "finish shaving moron you look ridiculous with half your face covered in that stuff."

Gon stuck his tongue out and went back to shaving as Killua left the bathroom to get dressed. Opening the closet, he pulled out his thickest sweater and a pair of what Gon calls “dad jeans”.

“I’m going out to the porch,” he called. “It’s your turn to make breakfast!”

“Mmhm!” Gon’s muffled voice affirmed.

Killua’s bare feet thumped against the floor as he made his way out of the room and out into the kitchen, running his hands through his mussed hair as he walked. He felt the subdued calm that had settled over the house in the early autumn air and heard the barely noticeable patterings of rain against the roof as he made his way through the house. He opened the front door to step onto the wooden porch he had built with Gon several years ago, feeling the light humidity in the air wash over his skin. The rain picked up and battered against the outcropped roof over his head as he sat down, the warm smell of a storm over the sea billowing across the island. Killua fiddled with the cushion on his chair as he leaned back, pulling his legs up next to him. He remembers when they built the deck, Killua had been against it at first, he didn’t want to alter Gon’s childhood home. But Gon convinced him and they had spent a whole summer building the porch and it’s chairs. It was a lot harder than either of them had anticipated and they had to use the back door for a while, but it had ended up being really fun. Killua picked at the armrest of his chair, fondly remembering the days they spent making it. Now they spend every morning sitting there together.

~~~  
Gon shuffled into the kitchen as he tucked the last bit of this button-up into his shorts. He yawned as he opened up the fridge to grab something to reheat, the rains pace picking up outside. He hums as he started a pot of coffee, enjoying the serene quiet of the kitchen as he tapped his fingers on the coll granite counter. He watches streams of rainwater trickle off the roof through the kitchen window. The island is peaceful this morning, and Gon mind can't help but wander to the forest and the town, wondering if it's peaceful there too. Peeking towards the front window, he can just barely see the top of Killua's hair, and his heart stutters. These days the months and years blur together, like a long dream. But no matter what he always remembers his moments with Killua perfectly, even after all this time. The bubbling of the coffee pulls him into sweet memories of playing in the woods and swimming in the lake, the rough sand on his feet and the sun on his skin. On such a rainy day, those memories might have been bittersweet, but Gon knew that those memories where only a short walk away. He crossed the kitchen and made his way to the front door, pushing it open to step out onto the porch. Killua had already turned to look up at him, a still sleepy smile on his face. And Gon couldn’t help but beam back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon heard Killua curse as he slipped over a damp root.

“C’mon Killua! You’re not getting too old for this are you?” he called back.

He laughed when Killua clicked his tongue in response. The smile stayed on his face as he continued to trek through the sunny forest. That morning he had been able to convince Killua to go on a picnic, and he probably wouldn’t have been able to if it wasn’t so nice out. The forest looked like a painting, the vivid greens, and oranges of the late fall up against the starkly blue sky. It was uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, so Gon had seized his chance.

It had been a while since they had left the house, and that only made the contents of the picnic basket Gon was carrying all the more enticing. He had missed having picnics by the lake with Killua, they had had them quite often up until the past couple years. After all, both of them started picking up more work so that they could retire before they couldn’t do things like this anymore.

“Come Killua,” Gon said turning back. “Were almost there.”

“Stop treating me like I'm 60 stupid!” Killua panted. “I just don’t get as much exercise as I used to!”

Gon laughed as he pushed past some brush onto the top of the flat cliff that overlooks the lake. Bringing his hand up to shield himself from the bright sun, he drank in the scene. he‘ll always love this place. Killua walks past him to sit roughly onto the dirt by the blackened fire pit they had dug there right after they moved in.

“Lemme cop a capri sun.” Killua panted.

Gon laughed and dug a juice out of the basket and threw it over to Killua. Gon sat down beside killua, pulling out a juice of his own as Killua drank his as fast as he could. Gon laughed at the sight of Killua’s exhaustion, causing killua to throw his empty juice pouch at Gon, only making him laugh harder.

“Stop laughing at me, idiot!” Killua yelled, red in the face. Killua angrily grabbed a sandwich out of the basket and took what looks like the biggest bite he could.

Gon nodded innocently, taking a sip of his own juice. Gon looked around the area, the clearing the same as he always remembered it. 

“Do you remember the first time we came here together?” Killua asked, swallowing his sandwich. 

“Yeah,” Gon grinned, turning to meet Killua’s gaze. “Right after we got married.” 

Killua smiled back. “I’m glad we moved to the country afterward. The city can be overwhelming.” 

“I thought you liked it here because no one made fun of you for being the one to propose?” Gon teased.

“Shut it!” Killua shrieked, turning scarlet. “I wanted to prove them wrong that’s all! Stop making fun of me!” 

“I can’t help you're so cute Killua!” Gon laughed as killua choked on his sandwich.

“Shut up! You can’t get away from making fun of me with compliments!” Killua exclaimed as he reaches forward to pinch both of Gon’s cheeks.

“Silly Killua!” Gon exclaimed grabbing Killua from under the shoulders. “I always manage to escape from you!”

“W-wait Gon what are you-”

“But you won’t escape from me!” Gon yelled hoisting Killua off the ground.

“Stupid! stop, don’t-!”  
Gon ran holding onto killua as hard as he could and took a running jump off the cliff, whooping as they fell into the water below.

 

~~~

The ocean glinted orange as Killua and Gon passed the docks, the warm light of the setting sun washing over the town. Killua fidgeted with his damp shirt as they walked, the sun had dried most of it but it was still a little wet. The sound of the ocean lapping against the docks and the seagulls squawking down the walk felt oddly calming. Killua’s feet ached from all the walking he had done that day, his knees complaining from the strain, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Killua felt a tap on his shoulder a turned to see Gon’s orange bathed face smiling at him.

“Killua, do you want to go sit at the café? My feet kinda hurt.”

“Yeah sure,” he said, relieved.

He and Gon continued to walk until they reached the seaside café that they frequent whenever they’re in town. Gon pushed open the gate to the outside patio, waving to the barista inside through the cafés bay window. Killua sat down at one on the iron wrought patio tables, the cool metal pattern of the chair pressing onto his thighs. He watched the sea as Gon leaned through the door of the café to ask for their regular order. Killua tilted his head back to take a deep breath of the salty air, the sounds of the sea and the town mingling in such a soothing way.

“Here you go Killua,” said Gon as he placed killua’s tea in front of him, the steam curling into the cooling air. Killua leaned forward to grab the warm paper cup, looking back over at Gon, who had taken a seat.

“Did you enjoy today?” Gon asked sipping his tea.

Killua smiled brightly at him. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

Gon shrugged. “Just wanted to check.”

Killua’s heart stuttered at the content smile that Gon wore. The sun shone on Gons face, and killua could see the warm brown of his iris reflecting the sun. What a breathtaking man, he thought. Killua took a long sip of his drink, gazing out at the ocean again.

Gon let out a breathy sigh as he followed killua’s gaze. “I love this places tea. It always makes me sleepy though.”

“Aw shit.” Killua groaned, peering down into his tea. “I forgot my stuff is caffeinated. I’m not gonna be able to sleep.”  
“Well, if you can’t sleep,” Gon said, turning to Killua. “I know what we can do instead.”

Killua side-eyed Gon’s hopeful smile. “And what’s that?”

“You know I’ve wanted to have a board game night for months.” Gon complained.

Killua snorted. “Fine, whatever. I’ll beat you anyway.”

“Don’t be so sure Killua.” Gon chuckled and he raised his cup halfway to his lips. “I have my ways.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gon wiped sweat from his brow, the heels of his hands aching from scrubbing the counter. Killus had left early that morning to go check in at his office, so Gon had spent the day deep cleaning the kitchen. It was the day of their 20th anniversary and Gon had decided to go the classic route this year: clean the house, make a home cooked meal, nice wine, that sort of thing. Gon’s brow furrowed as he continued to scrub down the last of the kitchen counter, losing himself in his plans for the night. The beep of the oven pulled him out of his thoughts. He dropped his towel and wiped his hands on his jeans, pulling on a pair of oven mitts as he trotted over to the oven. Pulling it open, he slid a cut of caramelized ham, the sweet aroma flooding the kitchen. Sifting the ham onto the counter, Gon reached into the oven again to pull out a smaller tray piled with marshmallow yams.

Gon continued to rush around the kitchen, nervousness fluttering in his chest. He wasn’t nervous that killua wouldn’t like it, but it was a step down from what they usually did. Last year for Killua’s birthday, Gon took him to York New city to experience the nightlife. And two years ago Killua rented a boat and they stayed out at sea for a weekend on their anniversary. He was starting to think that dinner and a movie at home were going to be a bit of a letdown, despite they both knew their schedules were to busy to really go somewhere this year. He began to set the table as the sun began to go down, he internally chided himself for being so nervous, he knew Killus would still like it, he just wished he could do more. Glancing around the Kitchen on last time, his hands fidgeting at his sides. Convincing himself that everything would go perfectly, he turned from the room to get dressed, a nervous blush already on his cheeks.

~~~

Killua stopped in the doorway, and a small surprised smile creeping on to his lips. Sitting at their kitchen table, Gon was nervously scratching the back of his neck, a soft blush visible on his cheeks

“Welcome home, Killua.” He almost laughed, obviously flustered.

Gon flinched a little in his seat as Killua began to laugh, soft and amused. Dropping his bag by the door, Killua walked towards the table smiling as wide as he could. He grabbed the sides of Gon’s face and smacked a warm kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Killua directed his attention to the meal on the table.

 

“Woah,” he remarked, looking back at Gon. “this looks really good. Did you make all of this?”

Gon rested his hands over Killua’s, which had come to sit relaxed on his shoulders. “Yeah, I did. I picked up a cookbook a while ago, so I figured id try to make you something”

Killua’s heart felt light. Gon usually wasn’t a very good cook, and doesn’t like spending hours doing food prep. The act felt strangely sweet. Killua rounded the table and sat down, appreciating the sweet smell of the meal in front of him.

“You didn’t have to do this much you know,” Killua said. “We’ve both been really busy… anything would have made me happy.”

“Yeah I know but,” gon said staring down at his plate. “But even if I could have done less, I only want to give you the best that I can.”

Killua felt blood rush to his face and a giddy smile found its way onto his face. “Oh,” he said softly, his voice close to cracking. Gon peered up at him, his laugh lines becoming defined as he gave killua a bashful smile.

“Come on then!” Gon said excitedly. “Let’s eat!”

Killua nodded happily and dug his fork into his ham. They ate fast and messy, the previous semi-formal air dissipating, being replaced with their organic dynamic. Throughout the meal, Killua notices that everything on the table was in some way, sweet. Just the fact that Gon made sure to satisfy his sweet tooth made his insides feel warm. They smiled and talked as they worked through the meal, the mood becoming softer as the night wore on.  
“Hey Gon,” killua said as their dinner started to wind down. “Don’t think I didn’t get you something too.”

Gon looked up from his meal, an excited look on his face. “Really?”

“You thought I wouldn’t?” Killua scolded. “I’m insulted!”

Gon laughed. “Just tell me what it is!”  
“Okay, one sec,” Killua said, standing from the table. Making his way into their bedroom, he pulled a long package out from under the bed. When he re-entered the kitchen, Gon was gently clapping with excitement.

“Go on, open it.” killua said, handing Gon the package.

Gon eagerly ripped off the wrapping and popped the box open to reveal a fishing rod.

“Oh killua!” Gon gasped, gently taking it out of its box. “It’s just like the one I had when I was a kid!”

“I had I commissioned.” killua smiled.

Gon’s eyes were watering with tears, but before he could say anything, Gon had stood and wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck in a warm hug.

“Thank you so much!” Gon whispered. “I love it.”

“And I love you,” Killua said back without thinking.

Gon laughed. “I love you too.”

A good while later, they found themselves on their couch in front of an action movie, splayed out on the pillows. Killua downed the last of his glass of Rosé as an explosion went off on screen, his eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion. Gon was laying between his hips, the back of his head resting on killua’s diaphragm. Killua heard him murmur something about the movie but killua was too tired to hear. Killua’s hands drifted through Gon’s hair, a lazy smile resting on his lips at the comforting feeling.

“Thanks for the wonderful birthday Gon,” Killua said softly.

Killua felt Gon’s warm weight shift as he reached up to pull one of Killua’s hands from his hair. “It’s my job.” Gon hummed, pressing kisses to Killua’s knuckles.

Killua let out a bashful giggle. “Whatever you say.”

Gon brought Killua’s hand down from his lips, pressing it warmly to the crook of his neck. As the movie began to wind down on the screen, Killua could hear Gon’s gentle snores. With his remaining hand still threading through Gon’s hairline, killua let the satisfying weight of the meal and the bliss of affection lull him into drowsiness. Killua began to wonder how he was going to be able to top this kind of romantic simplicity next year, as he drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In Killua’s humble opinion, he was fucked. Gon’s birthday was today and he was sitting in his kitchen with his head down on the table with absolutely no idea what to do. Despite the fact that neither of them particularly care if they do something fancy for birthdays or anniversaries, they do anyway. It started at as almost a competition, but now he thinks they just they just like to treat each other. Or maybe they don’t know how to do anything else.

Killua sat up and groaned, running his hands down his face. He wanted to do something romantic and elegant, he really did. But they’ve been celebrating birthdays and anniversaries like this for about twenty- five years. KIllua is out of new ideas. He tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, racking his brains for any good idea he hasn't already done. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, he only had a few hours before Gon got home from work. At this point, he had to do something.

He eventually found himself in the corner store, staring down an aisle of the fakest food he’s ever seen. He couldn’t help but grin as he shoved shitty candies and pastries into his plastic basket, though the blocks of text on the back of some of them were concerning. After about ten minutes of raiding the store, he walks out with an entire plastic bag of candy and packs of soda and juice under his arm. He is a little worried that Gon may accuse him of getting things he likes for Gon birthday, but this is what he’s doing now so oh well. Gon would be home soon, and it was his fault for not planning anything good, so he had to go as fast as he could. 

He rushed home, his slides scuffing on the cobble as he ran. His heart rate rising as the little time he had left to prepare waned. Throwing the front door open, he threw his bags on the counter before heading into the bedroom and tearing their bookcase apart and fishing out every CD he remembers Gon liking. He throws open the closet and drags a boombox out from the depths of the dusty boxes. He pulls as many blankets as he can carry off the shelves before throwing open the back door and tossing it all out onto the lawn. Dropping to his knees, he started to sort the CDs and tried to smooth out the blankets. He stared down at his setup, this will have done, he thought. Running back inside he ripped the plastic off the drinks and threw the bag of candy over his shoulder. The made a beeline for the back door, and just as he made it onto the grass, he heard Gon begin to fiddle with the front doors knob. 

 

~~~~  
The sky was finally beginning to darken as Gon pushed open the front door to the house. He had worked longer than he’s wanted to on his birthday, but he knew whatever he came home to would cheer him up plenty. As he stepped inside, he soon realized the house was empty. Had killua gone off somewhere? He had taken the day off… and even if he hadn't he would have been home by now. Suddenly, Gon heard a shuffling noise coming from the backyard, then quiet music. Gon grinned and crossed the house to nudge the door open, peeking out to see Killua sitting in a mass of blankets and pillows, surrounded by snacks and drinks, a boombox gently playing one of his CDs. Gon let out a hearty laugh, stepping down from the back door onto the grass. Killua stuttered as gon approached but he didn’t let him finish, dropping to is knees to press a warm kiss to Killua’s lips. Gon could feel the vibrations of Killua’s chuckle as they both smiled into the kiss. Gon pulls away to look at Killua, half of his blushing profile saturated by the warmth of dusk.

“Not what I was expecting I'll admit.” Gon said with a smile.

Killua’s lips pursed. “You don’t like it then?”

Gon laughed again. “I thought I was the idiot in this relationship Killua!”

Killua made an angry expression, but Gon knew there was no heart behind it. In an obvious attempt to feign anger, killua turned his head away. But gon grinned smugly when killua raised the blanket that was already draped over his lap. Pushing off his shoes, Gon slid under the blanket and nestled up to Killua’s side. The warm aura of Killua’s body wrapping him up in a feeling of closeness and safety.

“I did try to think of something better,” Killua murmured as he passed Gon a juice. “But this was all I could think of.”

Taking the juice, Gon gave killua a confused smile. “You thought I wouldn’t like it? Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know! I ju-just-” killua rambled in a frustrated tone. “We always did *nice* things together.”

“Ohh Killua,” Gon cooed, reaching over Killua to pull a candy out of the bag, unwrapped the candy, and pressed it to killua’s lips. “Anything you do for me I nice!”

Killua let Gon pop the candy into his mouth. “That’s cheesy, idiot.”

“Whatever you say Killua.”

Killua shot him a mischievous grin and before gon could do anything, Killua had shoved a bagged pastry into his mouth. Gon made surprised choking noise and he heard Killua cackling. He furrowed in brow at the odd taste but made sure that he didn’t delay in shoving some sort of peanut butter candies into Killua’s mouth. Their laughs and exclamations of surprise rolled out over the hill as dusk turns to night, the remaining wisps of clouds clearing away to leave the night sky clearly visible.

“W-wait a sec Gon” killua painted, slightly out of breath. He reached down into the bottom of the bag of snacks to grab a couple small packages, but gon couldn’t tell what they were in the dark. Killua ripped open the packages and tucked its contents under his arm to reach into his pocket to pull out a lighter. Gon finally understood what killua was doing when Killua put the lighter to the end of a sparkler and a yellow burst started dancing on the end. Gon felt an open-mouthed smile creep onto his face.

“Uhaaa! Quick Killua, give me one!” Gon gasped. Killua smiled warmly back and handed him the one in his hand. “Oh woooow! It’s so sparkly!”

Gon waved the sparkler in front of his face and watched the trace of light that cut through the dark. He turned around to jog with the flame trailing behind him, leaving little sparks glowing in the air in its wake. With a jovial laugh, he turned back o killua to see that he had lit another sparkler, this one with a cool blue hue. Killua waved his sparkler at Gon, leaving an ethereal glow over his face. Gon let out a little whoop, dancing with his sparkler again, but his time Killua also jumped back onto the grass, his sparkler swaying above his head. They danced in circles around each other as the quiet music picked up in the night air, tracing trails of light above their heads.

Eventually, when all the sparklers burned out, they found themselves underneath the blankets, curled into each other. As the moon continued to rise in the sky and the music turned softer, they both drifted into a sweet sleep, enveloped in the warmth they found so familiar, yet never old.


End file.
